Forum:Truth and Reconciliaton
= Truth = This is here because I have come to the realization that I have mad a grave mistake. I started the Struggle as I nicknamed it and it has exploded into the biggest outbreak of fighting here so far. It was all my fault and today I apologize. I hope you will all see it. I am sorry for having torn the wiki apart with my goal. I was doing the right things in the wrong ways. Some saw me as a hero, others as a self-righteous villain. These two factions fought eachother viciously, causing the exact opposite of what I intended. I myself was also a big fighter in this conflict. Heck, I was the leader of my followers. They looked up to me and I let them down and scarred them with my ill behavior. Today I apologize and sign below. By doing this, I personaly vow to never act in such a n immature way ever again. I now forget and forgive all those who have done me wrong and I hope you will forgive me for doing you wrong. ---- For honor... [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) = Reconciliation = Now that we have settled out differences. I wish to make a proposal for a usergroup to increase awareness of good conduct in the precense of fellow editors. That means no flaming, only constructive criticism. The IRC must have a huge makeover. People can no longer be harrassed or bullied there either. = Final Thought = This forum is officially the end to My Struggle and the beginning of a less harmful one. I will never again cause such an uproar in the community. From this day on, I will complete my goal respectfully and win the right way. The way It should have always been. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) = Comments = You are free to leave any personal thoughts below. Flaming is not constructive criticism, it's the term I apply to a person who just leaves a comment to degrade the author or insult them. Constructive criticism is the reader leaving a comment to help the author in a respectable fashion. As for IRC... just about everyone knows that the place is a bad spot for bullying. Others and myself know this. What I mean by "makeover" is to become more strict on the IRC. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It isnt just noobs JAG. A lot of people have been getting it recently, and if you see some of the stuff people say on the IRC while your off...ugh. :Reminded me of a certain character. :P Anyway, I haven't spend enough time here in HaloFanon as I do in Halopedia, so I don't have the complete story. I've heard both sides perspectives of the situation and cannot agree/disagree with either of them. Regarding the IRC "makeover", the Ops of #halo-fanon is strict to an extent; we protect the channel from spammers and avoid sensitive-subjects. For us to be stricter, I don't know how that would work out. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) And once again I must have this corrected. Not '''every one on this wiki' had a play in this problem of yours. I had no action in it as I don't ever take sides. Now I don't exactly know what happened here, but I assume that's only because I am in a neutral stand point... Why was this problem introduced in the first place?}} No, M&T, this was not a problem propagated by the entire wikia, it was one that was kept going my you and you alone. Who started all the arguments, under the claims of protecting people from "flaming", even when it was really constructive criticism? You did. This is your mess, so clean it up. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) This was a mess caused by me, but by many others. I understand, thanks to the neutral §yzygy, that this wasn't everyone's fault. It was made by me and propogated by many other people. I ask that if you had a part in this, then you should leave your sig to vow never yo let it happen again. It's a pact to forget and to forgive. I'm still waiting for many to sign. Ajax, 077, Delta, ONI, etc. Even if you were against me you have helped in keeping this going. Some more than others... there are many mor to sign. Please do so. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) #Your first sentence contradicts itself: a mess caused by you, but by many others. Currently, it's a just messy bit of English #Things like this WILL happen again on this wiki; it's evidable, due to Human nature #We don't have to sign your dadgum list if we don't want to; free world you know. This is not an official order, heck, it's not even semi-official. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I started it but others were involved. Those who responded to the sig have taken responsibility. I was the first. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Fixed [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) CT helped me out with the steps. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ... I’d prefer if people would cooperate, because otherwise, this fighting would be endless, as so it seems already. I’ll admit, I am more on Meat and Tater’s side, but that is because there are far more on the other side. What I really hate, is how very few people on this site have patience and empathy; all the other Wikis I’ve been to rarely have anyone like the people I have described. #Can't use the forum talk; that ain't how it works #HZ, the only fighting is between the M&T supporters (minority) and everyone else --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean I can’t use the forum talk (no hostility intended)? And your second statement is pretty much my point; unless you mean we should completely eliminate his thoughts. Everyone stop posting. I'm redoing this page. I'm going to delete it and do it differently. My goal was to create peace and stop this, but it isn't working so I'm going to try again. LOMI don't bother posting the comments. By the time I fix the forum up they won't make sense... [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :We should just all sit around a table and sip cups of tea quietly. Wikia does it. :D ::Forget tea; give me Dr. Pepper. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ajax has it right. You said it was your fault. Its your fault then. Need I say mre...? :Subtank wonders why there's always a bad event every year.... :Last year, to all who were present, Malley... and now... M&T... I'm gonna lose my temper here- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking we need to change the name of this wiki to Pointless Conflict Wiki. :::you're not the only one. god knows I want to complain and take sides. ::::Apparently, HF has an invisible sign that says "stupid people and arguments welcome" --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, that is the best quote I think I've ever heard on IRC or the wiki's. Instant favorite! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I don't believe anyone should sign it. If anything, you need to apologize. For all the damage you have caused. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 16:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Erm...I'm not sure 'Damaged' is the word... How about 'polluting minds'? Enough, seriously. Must both of you continuously harass him? He already gets the point. It seems as if you’re attempting to provoke him so you can get him banned. Wow that's a good one HZ, you are good at making jokes, that made me laugh. YOU are the one that keeps this topic going, it died, but for some reason, you won't let it go. User:Unluckynumber11 Fighting u are all soo immature. i kiss everyones aass and apologize just to keep you all from tearing eachother apart. you whould all be ashamed of yourselves 4 ur bad conduct. i tried to stop this by having myself and all my friends apologize. you all find a reason to fight over that though. so then i take EVERY F*KIN AMOUNT OF BLAME! and you all still want to FREAKING fight eachother. Thanks a lot guys, all you have done is try to make me look like tha bad guy, yet all you have succeeded in was making yourselves look immature by carrying on an argument that was un needed. i did my best and that's all i can give, thanks for ruining it guys. oh and subtank, thanks for calling me another "problem" that was really mean, thanks a lot. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC)` Mr. Bale says what i want to say to ^that^ better than I can say it->: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdojbkW0Jxc User:Unluckynumber11 ... being in my best behaviour with this "fracking" mood swing...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) This page has been locked. It's over.